metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hangar Bay
"Federation Outpost" redirects here. For the location in Metroid Prime: Federation Force, see Federation outpost. The Hangar Bay (referred to as Federation Landing Site by Aurora Unit 242, and Federation Outpost in the ship destination Map) is a room on the planet Bryyo, in the Bryyo Cliffside region. It was once used by the Galactic Federation to land on Bryyo. Samus must use this place to upgrade her Gunship and arm it with the Ship Missiles necessary to advance to Bryyo Thorn Jungle. This room also contains a Energy Cell, located in a balcony area high above the room. Description The Hangar Bay is a fairly large, square room. The Bay is enclosed to the air, but a hatch is present on the ceiling which allows ships to land. This hatch can be controlled by a switch at the top of the room in a balcony area. Ships are also analysed in this area. An alcove has a control terminal in it which can be retracted if any threats enter the room. This terminal controls the ship-upgrade system, which can also be retracted to allow ships to land. The terminal is touch-sensitive. The center of the room contains the Landing Pad itself, and is surrounded by four Landing Beacons. An Elevator at the far side of the room can be operated by a Hand Scanner. This will take personnel up to a higher platform, which has a ventilation system, which feeds into a booth at the very top of the room. This booth contains an Energy Cell. This Cell is linked to an energy shield on the ground floor next to the Elevator. This shield covers an Orange Door which leads into deeper parts of Bryyo Cliffside. At the very top of the room is the balcony area, where the room's hatch is controlled by a switch. Override protocols will close the hatch in the event of an emergency. Stiletto-Class Fighters can be seen through a glass window on the upper floor. They are presumably there for use in case the Galactic Federation needs to launch an offensive on Bryyo. Inhabitants *Reptilicus Hunters (First Visit) *Warp Hounds (First Visit) *Gragnol Hives from which Gragnols appear Connecting rooms *Ruined Shrine (Bryyo) (via Blue Door) *Hangar Bay Hall (via Blue Door in smaller hallway connected to the main room by an Orange Door) Role Samus Aran visits this room upon instruction from Aurora Unit 242, who claims that there is technology here that will allow Samus to upgrade her Ship to destroy the Leviathan Seed Shield Generators. When Samus enters, she notices the large machinery in place around the Landing Pad. Samus moves over to the control terminal to try and remove the obstruction to call in her Gunship, however at this moment Reptilicus Hunters and their Warp Hounds appear to challenge Samus. A feminine voice, internally referred to as the intercom or computer (and voiced by an unknown actress) repeatedly says "Hostile bioforms detected. Initiating security lockdown." The terminal sinks below the ground, and the central structure does as well. Samus must defeat all the hostile bioforms to be allowed to raise the security lockdown effect. After ridding the area of enemies, the terminal rises up. Samus uses it to reveal the central structure again. However, the bay shutters are still locked, preventing Samus' ship from landing. Samus uses the Elevator at the end of the room to get to a higher level. Here, she blasts off a ventilation hatch cover using her Charge Beam and jumps into the right one in her Morph Ball. Samus is sucked in through the vent and reappears in a small control room higher up. Samus then removes an Energy Cell from its holding socket, which in turn powers down a shield in the southeast corner, allowing access to the door beyond - but Samus must ignore it for now, as she lacks the necessary beam to open it. Samus exits this small room by destroying the panel covering the left air duct, and rides it down in Morph Ball form. From the ledge containing the pair of air ducts, Samus jumps to the central structure, then up to the Grab Ledge. From there, she scans a platform to the east to discover a Grapple Point. Samus latches onto the target and pulls it out of its holder in the wall with the Grapple Lasso. Samus uses this new platform to climb higher up the room, destroying a Gragnol Hive on the way. From there, Samus leaps to another nearby ledge, then up to the highest ledge of the central platform. A final jump takes Samus to another ledge in the opposite corner. Samus enters a morph ball tunnel. She emerges in the control room at the very top of the Hangar Bay. Samus uses a switch to open the bay doors. The Gunship still cannot land, as the central platform is obstructing the pad, so Samus heads back to the terminal on the ground floor to lower the structure. Samus activates her Command Visor to safely land her Ship on the Landing pad. Samus interacts with the terminal to raise the central structure and upgrade her ship to fire Ship Missiles. Items ;Energy Cell ID: GA-7485W-2 : (See above) Scans ;Missile racks:"Missile racks are part of a gunship weaponry upgrade system. Controlled by nearby terminal." ;Energy shield:"Energy shield is powered by a local power source. Remove the source to lower the shield." ;Terminal:"Terminal controls Missile racks. Ship-upgrade system in standby. No ship present to upgrade." ;Elevator scan:"Primary lift system online. Access to elevator granted. Enter hologram to start elevator." ;Ventilation duct metal panels:"Ventilation duct is blocked by metal panels. A concussive blast could destroy them." ;Bay doors:"Bay doors locked shut. Unable to access landing pad. Engage manual override." ;Platform (retracted):"Platform is retracted. Physical stress could probably pull the platform out." ;Platform (extended):"Platform is extended. It is locked in place and will remain in its current position." ;Switch (Complex):"Bay door control system. Engage to manually override security system and open doors." ;Terminal (Gunship landed):"Ship-upgrade system ready. Operate terminal to begin the ship weaponry upgrade." Trivia *The Hangar Bay is similar to the Exterior Docking Hangar in that they both have connecting hallways from the Landing Site that seem to be part of the bay. Both have force fields blocking access to these hallways, and have "hangar" in their names. *The appearance of the Reptilicus Hunters and Warp Hounds can be triggered by approaching either the Hand Scanner for the elevator or the upgrading terminal. Gallery File:Federation Landing Site.jpg File:Federation_Landing_Site_Hand_Scanner_and_Elevator.jpg|The Elevator and Hand Scanner. File:Federation_Landing_Site_Air_Ducts.jpg|The air ducts. File:Federation_Landing_Site_Control_room.jpg|Samus reaches the control room. File:Federation_Landing_Site_Ship_Missile_Upgrade.jpg|Samus upgrades her Ship. Gf landing site.png|Landing Gf landing site 2.png Gf landing site 3.png Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Landing Sites Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells